


A New Life

by silencedancer



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny loves Tom Riddle and his hands. He creates a new life for both of them. Alternate universe from book two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink_bingo @ DW. Kink square was hand fetish. Tom is written a bit out of character, but this is on purpose and is part of this particular alternate universe of mine.

I first met him when I was eleven. Due to my writing to him, he learned my deepest secrets, which became a part of him and in return, he gave some of his to me. I still, however, fell in love with him despite who he was. Perhaps he corrupted me, but I don't care. All I found myself caring about was being with him. The only problem was that he didn't have a body.

So we tricked Harry together into coming to the Chamber of Secrets and that was when I finally saw what he looked like. He was everything that he described and that I imagined. All of him was gorgeous, but his beautiful hands were what attracted me the most, especially when I saw how he held the wand he stole from Harry. I thought they were the kind of hands a piano player would have. When I later told him this during one of our many meetings, he laughed and said that he'd learn to play just for me.

I could tell that there was something different about him once he was fully out of the diary into which I poured my deepest secrets. He looked at his hands in disbelief and confusion as he stood over the empty shell that once was Harry. I assumed at the time that his disbelief was due to having a body once again after fifty years.

As he stood there, I ran to him and hugged him tightly, burying my head into his chest. Looking at me in confusion as if he didn't know what to make of me, he held me in return with one arm and idly stroked and intertwined his long, delicate fingers in my hair with surprising gentleness. It was a gentleness that I wouldn't have expected from him before, but I loved it and did not question it.

However, it was over too soon. He looked away and seemed worried. Then he said, "I must leave before I am discovered." He then closed his eyes for a few seconds and muttered something under his breath that I barely heard, much less understood.

After kissing me on the forehead, he said, "You must take his body with you back to the school. Say he died while saving you. They'll hail him as a hero who sacrificed his life and I'll get a chance to escape without any being the wiser."

"But Tom…I want to go with you. We're too intertwined for our destines to be separate. You said so yourself," said I, not wanting him to leave so soon.

Tom looked sad and caressed my cheek with one of his hands. He and I remained silent for a few moments and I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch. I knew I was young, but I found something irresistible about him. It was then that I knew that I really did love him. He had given me the attention I craved and he was nice to me. My brothers were fond of teasing me and he had comforted me when I wrote to him about it. He also comforted me when I was upset over the fact that Harry ignored me. Now, here he was, comforting me again when I was sad.

It was too soon for me when he took his hand away from my face. He knelt down in front of me and brushed away a strand of my hair from my face. "I promise I'll come back for you. You are right, we are too intertwined to stay apart, but there things I must take care of first so we can both be safe. I have more enemies than just the ones you know and while you divert the attention of the ones you do know of, I can handle making us safe from my other enemies."

Then, with a quick brush of his fingers on my lips, he left. How, I don't know, but one moment he was there and then he wasn't, leaving me alone with only a dead body for company.

I am now seventeen and I still love Tom. Life has been fairly normal except for the fact that Harry was dead. Everyone knows that his death was my fault because it was me he went to rescue, but none of them knew the complete truth – that I had helped plot his death. They see Harry as a hero who died as one. In my eyes, he died a fool, a boy tricked to his death.

Sometimes, I wonder if Ron suspects the true nature of his friend's death. Ever since that day, he has been cold toward me except for when he lashes out in anger at me, sometimes just for the smallest things. Then I would cry and wish that Tom would come and take me away from all of this. Hermione occasionally comforted me when I cried, but all she says is that Ron is just angry at the fact that his best friend died. His anger at me was understandable at first, but staying angry five or six years later is just too much. It's hard to believe Hermione these days when she comforts me, especially since Ron's now her boyfriend.

The rest of my family worries about me, taking my silence and unhappiness as a result of my witnessing Harry's death. However, that is far from the truth. It is because of the fact that I am apart from my beautiful Tom. I have managed to spend time with him from time to time when he or I manage to find a safe place and time to meet. It is usually him who finds these places because I am usually too busy with school. I would've left Hogwarts for him, but he wanted me to learn more magic for both of our sakes.

Today, it has been a month since I last saw him and that time he promised that he'd take me with him the next time we met. As a symbol of his promise, he took out a small ring out of his pocket and slipped it onto my right ring finger. It was a delicate and gorgeous ring with a small ruby in a gold setting. When he held my hand, I noticed that he too wore a similar ring in green and silver on the same finger. I smiled when I saw that because the thin band only served to make his hand more beautiful and because I knew these rings meant a promise between him and me.

Now, I sat waiting on a bench in a park where he said that he'd meet me in a message sent last week. I tried to not look nervous as I waited, but I could not help but try and watch for his approach as the sun set. Instead, he had managed to sneak up on me from behind and put his hands over my eyes. He leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "Guess who?" I knew who it was even before he asked because I knew his hands, but I let him play our old game.

I turned around and grinned when I saw Tom standing there, smirking as usual. I almost jumped up and hugged him while shouting his name, but remembering that he was trying to stay hidden, I bit back the urge. Instead I just softly said, "I missed you, Tom."

"I missed you as well," he said gently as he sat down next to me. I leaned against him and sighed happily, as I stroked his hand idly.

We sat like that for a while before he spoke again. "I've arranged things. It took me a while, but I created a new identity for myself. I had to so I could get an apparition license. I also don't want to create suspicion by having no id. It might make me easier to find, but only if people know to look in the right places," explained Tom.

I just quietly nodded and continued to stroke Tom's hand. There just wasn't much that I needed to say. I knew Tom had it all in hand. I wouldn't have expected any less from him.

"I'll tell you more tomorrow after you get settled in the place I found for us," he continued softly. I yawned a bit and leaned even more on me. It was getting later and my day had been long and tiring, full of sneaking around and packing a few of my things. The excitement that I had to hide from my family had also worn me out.

Tom pulled me closer and stroked my hair, his fingers sometimes touching my scalp, making me shiver. "You're tired. Maybe I should just take you home so you can sleep," he said.

"I couldn't sleep last night…," I murmured. I looked up at him and said, "Will you hold me as I fall asleep?"

He smiled and said, "If that is what makes you happy, then yes. But first I have to get you there." I was helped up by him from the bench we were sitting on and with his other hand, he deftly grabbed the bag I had hidden under the bench. His hand on mine, he led me to a more secluded place and there he held me in his arms.

"I'm going to have to take you there by apparition, so stay close to me."

I almost protested since I already had a license of my own, but then I realized I didn't know where we were going, so I just nodded and said, "Okay." Before I knew it, we were at the home he had chosen for us. It wasn't very big, but that was good enough for me. I didn't grow up rich and I never did expect too much in the way of material things due to having such a large family. Tom then let my body go and led me into the house by my hand. When we were finally inside, I walked up closer to him and nuzzled his hand.

He just smiled at me and said, "Is there anything you want to see?"

Closing my eyes, I still held up his hand to my cheek. After a few more moment, I opened my eyes, looked at him and said, "No, not right now. I just want to spend time with you. I've been waiting too long to be with you."

"Well, we can lie together in bed since you're tired," he suggested.

"Falling asleep while you hold me has been something I've been dreaming about for years," I said, looking down, slightly embarrassed.

"There's nothing embarrassing about wanting that. Many do. Come, I'll show you where the bedroom is," said Tom, indicating the direction the bedroom was in with his hand. This time it was I who grabbed his hand and pulled him the way he had indicated with a grin on my face.

The bedroom was not that hard to find at all and in it, there was a lovely bed. Both Tom and I lay on the soft bed together and he held me from behind. His hands were clasped together and I stroked them, enjoying the softness of his skin.

As I closed my eyes to fall asleep, he unclasped his hands and stroked my hair while holding me with his other arm and I knew I was finally at home. Then, just as I was about to fall asleep, he whispered in my ear, "I learned to play the piano just for you. I'll show you tomorrow." I let myself smile a bit. I loved everything he did with his hands, from how he held his wand to how he touched me with his feather light caresses. It was in his hands that his power lay and he knew it. He had built a new life for both of us with them.


End file.
